


Marry Me

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Proposals, Pure fluff no angst i swear, the summary is decieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: He obviously said no.Well…. Not no. Just not a yes. They were still kids, and had an entire war yawning off into the distance in front of them. It wasn’t the time or the place.Though, for a while, he worried if he just threw away his only chance at saying yes.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Marry Me

Keith stabbed through the heart of a bot, nearly tucking and rolling to dodge any laser fire to slice through the legs of another bot.

His team's war cries echoed around him, slowly overtaking the flight hanger they were holed up in. In the corner of his eye he spotted Allura using her whip to fling the Galra droids into each other, herding them into groups to take them out faster.

Behind her the disembodied torso of one of the bots she cut through with her whip aimed, the sound of the blaster melting into the background.

His luxite sword hit its mark just as the blaster was shot out of its hand.

His heart stumbled as he heard the loud whoop in his ear.

"Keith! Babe! We are so in sync. Go grab your blade, I got you."

Keith didn't bother to respond, his heated cheeks saying enough as it is. And if there's literally no way for Lance to see how much he's affected... It's not his problem.

He could hear the sounds of droids dropping around him, could practically hear the sound of Lance's smile from his sniper perch. Stupidly proud to have his back.

Never mind that Keith's stupidly proud to have him at his back.

He grabbed his second sword and swiped his way through to Pidge to give her some cover. Duel-wielding his two swords with practiced ease, leaving behind mangled robots in his wake, their circuits and wires spilled out of them like blood.

Pidge made a small sound of victory as the last of her code infiltrated the Galra ship, infecting it like a virus. Their ships shutting down and overloading, sparks flying through the air.

The ship wouldn't be able to produce any more droids so they just had whatever was left to deal with. Simple enough to defeat the rest and take out the rest of the supplies, the sole captain already in the hands of the BOM.

He lets Pidge and Allura take out the last of them, turning around to see if he could spot Lance only to find him right behind him, smile blinding, hands reaching and—

Oh

Lance was still smiling when he broke the kiss, Keith's helmet somewhere on the floor along with Lance's.

His hands were in his hair, stroking and gentle on his scalp. Keith couldn't help but lean into the touch, the barest smile on his lips as Lance grinned at him like a fool.

"You're beautiful," he said, "marry me."

Keith snorted. "Let's get back to the castle. I'm not marrying you on a Galra ship."

"Ah! But you will marry me!" Lance crowed, smug. Ignoring their friends' groans and complaints to hurry.

Keith could only roll his eyes and tug him along.

-

Keith was used to Lance's pranks and jokes. Some were received with a few good laughs. A much-needed break from the Herculean task of saving the universe. A lifting of spirits.

Most were met with rolled eyes and groans and a "really, Lance? Really?" But still as needed and valued along with the others if not more so. Less of a release of tension and more of a gentle reminder that they're young. Barely adults and still cringey in the way only youth can be.

Lance asking to marry him was no exception.

Except, the more Keith heard it the more he wished it was.

-

The first time he said it it was during training.

It was the exercise where they had to cover each other’s backs. All grouped up back to back in a semi-circle as little droids surrounded them from all sides. For the most part, they’ve all been through so much together that developing that sixth sense of where your teammates were became second nature. Some otherworldly instinct far beyond his capacity to explain the gut feeling of diving in-between your friend and laser before it even left the bot.

Even with the lion switch and Allura’s more prominent presence out in the field didn’t hold them back for long. War didn’t allow for such luxuries.

While that instinct was there for everyone on his team, strong and stable and solid as steel from the constant drills, it had nothing on the synchronization he had with Lance.

If he was grasping at straws to try to explain the strange connection he had with the rest of the team then it was completely hopeless trying to describe the link he had with Lance.

Maybe it was because of Lance being his right-hand man or some mystical magical Altean magic. Maybe the lions or how often they were in those mind meld things but somehow whenever they were on the battlefield they just slotted into place. Their bond, forged by circumstance and fine-tuned and beaten by understanding, friendship, and eventually love, made whatever they had come naturally as if they were an extension of the other.

It was because of that connection that he was able to tackle Lance out of the way of a laser, leaving him on the floor winded while Keith was crouched above him shield up and ready.

Because of that one instance that Lance looked up at Keith with something indescribable on his face. That he— almost subconsciously, breathed,

“Marry me.”

-

He obviously said no.

Well…. Not _no_. Just not a yes. They were still kids, and had an entire war yawning off into the distance in front of them. It wasn’t the time or the place.

Though, for a while, he worried if he just threw away his only chance at saying yes.

-

He didn’t have to worry.

There were so many countless times Lance asked him to marry him. He would need the entire coalition’s various appendages to count them all.

He asked during training, when they were eating, after a nap, before a mission, after a mission, whispered before bed, loud and dramatic relaxing with the team. Really, any time it suited him. Random and spontaneous. Every time it was a little different but there were still patterns.

Keith noticed he would get more proposals during mundane activities. He could just be hanging out with the team or eating leftover food goo from the fridge and there would eventually be a “Keith, marry me” coming a second later.

He noticed that Lance would be louder and more dramatic when they came during team bonding time. Loudly declaring his love and proposals when it best suited him or whenever Keith agreed with him, drawing out laughs and eye rolls alike-

His favorite proposals were then they were by themselves. When the night was quiet and Lance looked at him with an intensity in his eyes that Keith almost forgets they’re jokes. Whispered, declared, reverent, demanding, each time silencing the voice in Keith’s head telling him _not yet not yet not yet._

He desperately asks back, _when?_

-

The last time he said it it’s like this.

He was kneeling on one knee and had a ring.

That’s all he’s got. He can’t remember much else besides that Lance was kneeling. And that there was a ring. Just those two bits sent him into information overload, the rest of the details filter in later.

“Keith,” he said, with a little laugh, tears already budding in his eyes. “Babe, please, look at me.”

He didn’t even realize he closed his eyes. He could still see him clear as day in the center of his mind. And there’s the rest of the details. Something in his mind doing its job, some vague order registering where they were and what it felt like because it was somehow important so he remembered _everything_ that was happening.

The desert sun purpling around them, stars slowly winking into existence, right in front of his run down and falling apart shack. Lance in the center of it all with a teary grin and a diamond ring. His heart beating out of his check and up into his throat.

He squeezed his eyes tighter, refusing to let any tears escape. He relented when a gentle hand grasped him and two drops slipped out, the rest threatening to follow when he saw Lance’s eyes overflowing. He tried to glare. “This better not be a joke, McClain.”

Lance laughed again, eyes spilling again and mopping them up with a sleeve. “It was never a joke. Not with you. Ever since the first time I meant it, every single one.”

Keith could barely say his name, choking around the syllable, cracking in the middle, a mangled version of his favorite word. _”La—ance.”_

He got up, hand cupping his cheek, thumb wiping away the tears. Keith’s breath hitched at the gentle pressure of Lance’s forehead against his, at the warm breath fanning over his lips, at the revered words whispered into the space between only for him. “You are _it_ for me. You got that, Kogane? You are _it_ and I knew that years ago. And ever since I asked you to marry me, so one last time, yeah?” His breath was shaky but his voice was steady like it always had been. “Keith, will you marry me?”

Swallowing hard, he nodded, almost like he was nuzzling his head against Lance’s. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! If you are coming from one of the other fics then you are a real MVP and you now have a piece of my soul.
> 
> In any case, I'm not sure if I have anything left in me for klance or voltron tbh so I'm just purging my WIPs of my klance stories (which is like 4 but whatever). I mean I still have 2 fics that I really wanna do and finish.
> 
> 1 is like a modern au where it's formatted by social media and the other is like gonna be 12 chapters or smth of a fantasy au that I have no idea is how long it's gonna be. I'm at like 20k and only on the 2nd chapter?? But that might be dropped randomly in either 3 months or 3 years so who knows!
> 
> If you've been a constant reader of mine thank you so much!!! You guys are awesome and I love you <333
> 
> Stay in touch at my [tumblr](https://lxiewrites.tumblr.com/)! Even if I'm not consistently writing for klance doesn't mean I'm not still writing or take requests *wink wonk*


End file.
